A variety of problematic skin conditions afflict animals, these conditions being caused by various etiologies, but typically being manifestations of physical or chemical breakdown of skin. Distressed skin is particularly susceptible to breakdown. Skin conditions may be caused, for example, by injury or other physical trauma, such as for example injury caused by bites, scratches, friction, cuts or other wounds; exposure to the elements, such as for example moisture or extreme temperatures; exposure to chemical irritants; or action of pests, such as, for example, parasites, microbes or insects (e.g., fleas or flies). The conditions can also be caused or exacerbated by infections or by self-inflicted injury (also referred to herein as “self-mutilation”), such as biting or scratching at an irritated area. Self-inflicted injury is a particular concern, as it can aggravate less severe issues, and can increase both healing time and the likelihood of infection, and ultimately could lead to death.
Various topical treatments, such as ointments, creams, and lotions, have been used to treat such animal skin conditions. The most effective of these typically contain pharmaceutical active ingredients. However, issues with proper application limit the effectiveness of the treatment products. For example, many products require a high frequency of application in some cases three to six times per day to maintain adequate treatment. Conventional ointments, creams, and lotions are often applied in thick layers; however, hair or fur can create physical barriers that often reduce the intimate contact of the treatment composition to the skin.
In some instances, topical products formulated for human treatment have been used to treat a skin condition of an animal; however, a common problem with the use of such topical products to treat an animal is the higher incidence of the animal ingesting the product as a result of licking its wound. Ingestion of a pharmaceutically active ingredient that is formulated for human topical use can be very detrimental to the health of the animal. Moreover, products formulated for human use typically also include ancillary ingredients that can enhance the animal's tendency to ingest the product and/or can be detrimental to an animal's health if ingested. Examples of such ancillary ingredients include preservatives, surfactants, and certain fragrances. Application of a thick coating of such ointments and/or matting of the ointment in fur can make poisoning an even greater concern. To combat this issue, skin care products formulated for use on animal are typically highly diluted to reduce their toxicity in the case of ingestion.
Thicker coatings of ointments, creams, and lotions are especially problematic in that they inhibit oxygen from passing through the coating to the skin/wound site. Oxygen is needed to promote cell growth, and starving the wound from oxygen inhibits healing. Moreover, thicker coatings also have the additional problem of inhibiting moisture (e.g., exudate and perspiration) from leaving the skin surface. Containment of such exudate and/or perspiration in contact with the skin can result in skin maceration that weakens the skin, rendering it more susceptible to infection, skin tears, and the like. Moreover, the warm, moist environment promotes microbial and fungal growth that can lead to infection.
Skincare products used for animals are typically less effective than those used on humans for a variety of reasons. Moreover, animals often are not accepting of the product application, which can potentially lead to a dangerous situation for the caregiver. Animals often remove foreign matter from the skin through rubbing or licking, thereby shortening treatment time. Additionally, application of a physical barrier, such as a bandage or dressing, over an ointment to inhibit the animal from contacting or removing the ointment typically further aggravates the animal, resulting in potential further injury incidental to attempts to remove the covering.
There remains a need for improved topical products for treating the skin of an animal that address the one or more of the above and/or other problems and/or improve outcomes compared to products in the prior art. The present invention addresses this need and provides other benefits and advantages.